bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Judgement days plea/The right way to plea for your life 1
So this is my first time writing remotely anything decent to be honest, even in school, I do what I have to, and don't go beyond that. This would be my first time writing, and if no one really likes it then ill just stop writing. Anyway, lets begin shall we? Plea sat at the edge of his bed one day thinking, all he ever wanted was to go on an adventure with great friends. the problem was that he didn't have friends, except for that one kid who really just pushed him around all the time. He got up and threw on some simple skinny jeans and a white t shirt with a normal pink and black sweatshirt. He went down stairs, avoiding his not yet awake parents. While down in the kitchen he grabbed a black bag with a long strap, he threw the strap onto his shoulder and walked outside making sure to leave a note for his parents. He looked around at the magnolia trees in his front yard. "they are different than usual today, aren't they cotton"? plea stated, looking at his dog that followed him out. the dog only barked and ran back in the house, which was even more unusual. winter had started back in the direction towards the old dirt road that lined his front yard. the road was never busy really, all that ever came by was an old truck that carried the neighboring family, but they moved away. plea stepped out on the road and a burst of pinkish black light flashed in his eyes. "good evening plea, how is your day going"? the strange figure made plea look off into space for a moment before he could answer. "its fine I suppose, im just going out for a walk". plea acted like he wasn't so scared that he was about to cry. "my name is negla, I am your guardian, your destiny has been woven together for decades upon decades, now it is time for you to fulfill that destiny" the light flashed again, and plea felt himself being lifted off the ground. -time skip- "where am I"? plea rubbed his head, the light hurt his eyes. he looked around for a while trying to come up where he could be. coming up with nothing, he started walking down a path to a little town called, decrenda. he could hear people talking in the town, so he went to locate them. that is until a strange man ran directly into him. "oh hey sorry for knockin ya down kid, the names Kendall, im kinda on a schedule, so ill meet ya around some other time right"? "yea ok".... plea was both freaked out, scared, and excited. he barely even had time to say his name. in that moment the man stood up and pulled plea up with ease, he was strong. plea took a while to notice reality, as soon as he snapped back, he immediately looked to his feet to find five shiny multy colored diamonds and a note. the note read.. dear plea, its kendall, by the time you've read this hopefully youll have seen the little present I left you, anyway, north of that town is called the summoners gate, meet me there as soon as you can, hanks -kendall. signed with a heart next to the last l. Category:Blog posts